Shen (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 7 Shen (also known as Hero) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 1 *Release date: 1989 Released in 1989, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was unleashed, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Hero, who is also known as Shen, appears once in this miniature set, with his hands behind his back as he maintains a calm and collected fighting stance (as Kami is controlling his body). The mini rubber figurine is available in numerous colors, red, yellow, green, and tan being the most common for this specific model. This miniature Part 1 Keshi set has included a few of the characters from the Vegeta Saga (also known as the Saiyan Saga) and some characters from the Piccolo Jr. Saga. Hero is included in the part 1 set. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as Raditz, Ox-King, Chi-Chi, Yajirobe, Mr. Popo, Bulma, Piccolo, Kami, Gohan, Goku, Chiaotzu, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Shen for a total of 15 pieces in the part 1 set. Family Mart *Tenkaichi Budokai Battle series *Release date: 2008 The “Tenkaichi Budokai” battle series was released in 2008 by Family Mart and featured a diorama set that included the fight between Shen and Yamcha. The grayscale diorama portrays the scene where Yamcha successfully performs his devastating Spirit Ball technique, uppercutting Hero from beneath the ground with his explosive technique. Hero's expression of surprise is illustrated clearly through this exquisite diorama piece, captured in this miniature 2.5 inch set. Also, Yamcha's determined and furious determination is completely brought to life as every powerful movement of his sturdy position incorporates the ferocity of his precise maneuver. *Tenkaichi Budokai Battle series *Release date: 2008 The “Tenkaichi Budokai” battle series was released in 2008 by Family Mart and featured a diorama set that included the fight between Shen and Yamcha. The color variant diorama portrays the scene where Yamcha successfully performs his devastating Spirit Ball technique, uppercutting Shen from beneath the ground with his explosive technique. Hero's expression of surprise is illustrated clearly through this exquisite diorama piece, captured in this miniature 2.5 inch set. Also, Yamcha's determined and furious determination is completely brought to life as every powerful movement of his sturdy position incorporates the ferocity of his precise maneuver. MegaHouse *Capsule Neo Adventures Part 8 Series *Release date: 2005 MegaHouse has released a slew of Gashapon figures in a diorama series entitled Capsule Neo incorporating scenes from the Dragon Ball universe. This is the Part 8 set in the series, which was released in October 2005 and entitled “Adventures”. There's a Shen figurine included in the forefront as he is about to get struck by Yamcha's Spirit Ball, which is seen swirling in a cyclone rotation, surprising the baffled Hero (who is controlled by Kami). Shen is portrayed in the closer range in this scene, with an expression of surprise written on his face as he attempts to hold his ground whilst Yamcha moves his fingers to rotate his powerful technique. The basic set was released within Dragon Balls and the Gashapons included two figurines, which would be attached to a ground base and showcase a scene from the series. Other pieces included in this set are Krillin versus Piccolo, Chi-Chi running from a dinosaur, Master Roshi with a mermaid, Mr. Popo with Goku and Kami, Goku versus Piccolo, and Goku lowering his tail into the water to catch a large fish. *Capsule Neo Adventures Part 8 Series *Release date: 2005 This series, much like the following ones, was also released as a gold base, with all figures coming as gold versions rather than colored ones. Other pieces included in this set are Krillin versus Piccolo, Chi-Chi running from a dinosaur, Master Roshi with a mermaid, Mr. Popo with Goku and Kami, Goku versus Piccolo, and Goku lowering his tail into the water to catch a large fish. When all figures are collected, they each bring together a piece that constructs a secret diorama set, which in this case portrays Goku and Chi-Chi on their wedding day riding in their car. Dragon Box *Dragon Box DVD Set *Release date: 2004 On July 7, 2004, the original ''Dragon Ball'' anime series was released in the Dragon Box format. This set included the entire series, spanning 153 episodes, and came with another "Dragon Book" and an exclusive World Martial Arts Tournament diorama designed by the creator of the series, Akira Toriyama. This Tournament set entitled "Tenkaichi Budokai" featured participants of the tournament in unique stances. Characters featured in this very rare and limited exclusive set are Shen, the World Tournament Announcer, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Jackie Chun, Goku, and Young Goku. Shen is seen maintaining his arms behind his back in a relaxed posture. Plex *Keshi Bagging Sets *Release date: Unknown The same miniature Shen from Keshi part 1 of the DBZ series was re-released in a mini bagging alongside Kami, Bulma, and Gohan from the same set. All the figurines in this bagging come in a gray or navy blue monochrome color variation. The figurines remain the same as the previously released Part 1 Keshi set but have a new tag attached to the bagging. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise